


Eyes That Revive

by TheMysticalBlur



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-01
Updated: 2015-03-01
Packaged: 2018-03-15 21:07:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3462035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMysticalBlur/pseuds/TheMysticalBlur





	Eyes That Revive

Phil's POV

I hate school! Everyone picks on me and beats me up. Boo Hoo I like boys! Bite me! I'm currently sitting alone in my room while on the verge of tears. I just got done fighting with my mum because she was home early and I never did anything.  
"Bull shit." I mumble under my breath.  
It was getting dark and I was done. I promised not only myself but my best friend that I was not going to kill myself. Like I've always said, "I'm too weird to live, but too rare to die."  
So I've decided on running away. Tonight at midnight. I quickly gathered up my stuff and cracked a window. I looked at my list just one more time.

Plan B: Running Away  
Backpack *Check*  
Water bottles *Check*  
Small Snacks *Check*  
Two Changes of Clothes *Check*  
Flashlight w/ Extra Batteries *Check*  
Pocket Knife *Check*  
Map of Area *Check*  
Money Stash

Oh right! I needed to grab my money. I have saved up year after year and now I have close to $3000. I showered and changed into different clothes. I'm now wearing black skinny jeans, black converse, a lion tee shirt, and a Galaxy jumper. I ate dinner and looked at the clock.  
5 more minutes  
I wiped out my phone and shut it down. The only thing I was bringing that was electric was my toothbrush and my Ipod shuffle.  
It's finally midnight, it's time to put my plan into action. I can't take it anymore! I may be 16 but I'm old enough to take care of myself. My mum does nothing for me and practically abandons me while my father did abandoned me.  
"Goodbye, mum." I say as I walked past her door.  
I went out the window I left cracked so the alarm didn't sound. I had my backpack I packed earlier and went on my way. I didn't know where I was going but I know I wasn't coming back. I kept walking until I heard some music. I had turned my shuffle off and I didn't know where I was.  
"Are you lost?" I heard a voice ask and the music stopped.  
This voice gave me goosebumps, "uh no, I'm not."  
"I think you are." He sounded closer.  
I turned around to see deep hazel eyes looking into my icy grey blue eyes. I shivered and looked back into his dead eyes. They were so dead looking but still glowing in an unnatural way.  
"I know a where a small diner is." He said not breaking the eye contact.  
I took a deep breath, he smelled like cinnamon, "okay. Let's go."  
"Uh, I'm Dan by the way." He smiles with a hint of red.  
I chuckled, "I'm Phil!"  
We walked through the woods and the only sounds were the wind, our breaths, and the leave and twigs under our feet. It was very dark outside and this mystery figure next to me looked like he was glowing. A bird squawked and he lost his glow and now also looked scared.  
I grabbed his hand, "are you scared of the dark?"  
"What?! No- I'm- What! Okay, maybe a little." He seemed surprised by me grabbing his hand, but his glow came back, with a little extra red glow on his cheeks.  
We walked for about 15 minutes and we reached an old looking diner. No one was there, well it was almost 3 in the morning so that explains that. We sat in a booth near the back and I ordered my food while Dan passed it up.  
"Phil, you know, you look really cute when you blush." He states nonchalantly , making me blush harder.  
I knew how to make him blush back, "So Dan, you're into boys?"  
"I- Uhm-" There's the sugar!  
I laugh, "That's alright, I am too."  
The food came and I began eating while Dan was still bright red. He was right, it's totally adorable. We talked a little more and we found out we both like the same bands and have a lot of common interests.  
"So where are you off to Phil?" Dan asks as were walking out the door.  
Should I tell him? I mean it wouldn't hurt me. Would it?  
"No where. I'm currently running away." I state.  
He nods, "I should probably tell you something."  
"Ye-yes?" What the hell?!  
He collected the words, "I'm not, well you know, alive."  
"What do you mean?" I ask.  
He took a moment, "I'm a ghost. Meaning I'm dead. Normally I wouldn't blush but there's something about you, that make me feel so, alive."  
"Why did you just decide to tell me?" I tried to hide my blush.  
He took a long breath, "Phil, I have never had a best friend in my 16 years of life. Then I met you and for once I feel like I have a best friend. We crammed 16 years of information into a few hours. You heard me singing back there, so you could see me. I just, I just wanted you to like me for me Phil."  
I took a few seconds to take everything in than I knew what I wanted. I pulled him in and kissed him. A sensation filled my body, and it filled his lifeless body also.  
"How can I touch you then?" I ask panting.  
He smiled, "Only love can bring me back to life."  
The end

Dan's POV

"Mr. Cee, whose story was that?" I asked my English teacher.  
He pointed over to the boy I loved, "Phil Lester."  
I looked over at him and all he did was smile, wink, and blush. The three things that make me adore him, Phil being Phil is what makes me love him.  
"You're right, you look adorable when you blush." Phil whispers into my ear as we walk out of the classroom.  
Damn his eyes can kill.


End file.
